Dark Queen
by Violet Eagle
Summary: Many years have passed since the defeat of the Dark Lord Morgoth. But the servants of darkness are not easily destroyed. Sequel to Falling Into Darkness. Rated T for possible cursing.
1. Homecomings

**Okay, I know I said that the last fic was the end of Feywen's story, but I got another idea while working on another Lord of the Ring's fic and decided to start another one. This takes place 13,000 years after Feywen was sent back to Middle Earth by Eru. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Feywen and her tale and her children. Names and or characters that appear from the actual trilogy are the property of J.R.R. Tolkein.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She looked down at the dark mountains that formed the borders of the land of Mordor. No life has been seen it if for the last twenty thousand years, since Morgoth had been vanquished. She sighed as she looked at the castle and then rode down the rocky hill and to what was once the Black Gate. It had never closed after the defeat of the first dark lord. <em>"Almost as if it's been waiting for me." <em>She shuddered at the thought. After the War of the Ring, she and her husband had sailed to Valinor as she had chosen to be Elf kind and live among them. Then, she had been called back in the middle of the Fourth Age to fight a new evil that had risen in her absence, an evil she had not known about. It had been Morgoth, an evil that her grandparents had faced during the First Age. Her grandfather, Celebrant, had only managed to seal him beneath Mount Doom long before she had even been conceived. When she had returned, she had to take her grandmother's place and live in Morgoth's castle to give the people of Middle Earth a chance to live, and her a chance to destroy him. She had been forced into a dark marriage and turned into a full blooded Elf and bound to a poisoned jewel. She and Morgoth had both died at the end of the war as she had to destroy both jewels in order to rid the land of Morgoth's magic. Eru had sent her back to take her place as High Queen, a position given to her by the people of Middle Earth, and to her husband.

She shook her head to bring herself back to the present and dismounted the horse she was on and walked into the castle. It had been a hundred and thirty centuries since she had walked its halls. _"What drove me here? You would think that I would never want to step foot into this place again." _She mused, not caring that her spirit companions would say something. They didn't and she wandered the halls in silence, lingering in the throne room last. She took a deep breath and walked to the sword that she had once used. The hilt was still gold and the blade was almost black. She stooped to pick it up and the blade turned to a bright silver. Though, she thought that she saw a small hint of a dark tint still on it. She had used the sword to kill a Dark Elf and to fight Morgoth. After her marriage to Morgoth, it had started turning dark. Gandalf had told her that the blade had reacted to the purity in her and that it had started turning when Morgoth's dark magic was beginning to gain a stronger hold on her. She sighed and looked around again. The shards of metal were near her feet. The metal had been his crown. The dust from the Silmarilli had long since blown away. She looked at the thrones. Two still stood, his and the one meant for his heir. She had destroyed hers in the fight. _"Why am I here?" _She walked through the halls again, this time ending in the library where she had found the answers she needed to destroy the jewels. She found the ones she had read often and the one that had told the history of her family. She gathered them and a few others and walked out of the castle and to her horse. She found her husband waiting for her. _**"How did you find me?"**_

_** "A guess." **_He answered. _**"What are you doing here?"**_

_** "Not sure. Maybe feeling nostalgic. I haven't been here since I died." **_A chill ran down her back. She still wasn't comfortable with the fact that she had been brought back to life by Eru and the Valar. _**"And for these, I think." **_She nodded to the books and the sword in her hands and placed them in her saddle bags, carefully wrapping the sword in an extra blanket she had brought with her. _**"I'm ready to go home though. Being here, there's too many bad memories. For both of us." **_He nodded and she mounted her horse and they rode back out of the gates. By the look of him, she knew that she had been in the castle far longer than she had thought. Time hadn't mattered in Mandos and she had spent six thousand years there and then another thousand sleeping in the forests just north of the Shire. Even though she had been alive for thirteen thousand years now, she still found herself forgetting that she was alive and that time mattered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Naneth! Ada!" <strong>_Two voices greeted them as they rode into the courtyard of their home. They smiled as they looked at their children, two, a son and a daughter. Both children had their father's blue eyes and their mother's dark hair. She was named Gilraen after her grandmother and he was Elrond. The names had been their father's idea and she had gone with it. The parents caught their children's hugs. They had been born five thousand years ago after a war had broken out between Gondor and Rohan. She had needed to intervene in order to stop further bloodshed.

_**"Lady Feywen!" **_Feywen turned to see Elrohir, Lord Elrond's youngest son, running to her. He was the last of the three children and had still not yet decided if he would sail like his brother and parents or stay and live a mortal life as his sister, Arwen, had done. They were in-laws as her brother had been the first King Elessar and Arwen's husband during the Fourth Age.

_**"What is it, Elrohir?" **_She asked, hoping there wasn't another war brewing. She and Glorfindel had just returned from Gondor on a political mission. The king had asked for her guidance on the matter of trade with the Eastern Peoples.

_**"I am never watching your children again." **_He huffed.

_**"Elrohir, they're hardly children. They do not need looking after when Glorfindel and I leave."**_

_** "Tell that to my house!" **_She chuckled. Before she and Glorfindel had left, she had left a present for Elrohir. It had been revenge for a prank he had pulled on her when Carolani and Legolas had been visiting the month before their departure. Gilraen and Elrond helped her whenever they could.

_**"I can safely say that whatever happened to your house was not their handiwork. Though, maybe it will teach you not to pull pranks on the High Queen." **_She tried to be serious, but the sound of Elrond, Gilraen, and Glorfindel struggling to control their laughter set her off. Then Elrohir was laughing as well.

_**"Oh, it is good to have you home, Feywen."**_

_** "It is good to be home." **_She answered, feeling the contentment from her spirit companions.

* * *

><p>"My Lord!" the circle of wolves looked down the slope at the man that was sprinting up to them. He had been sent to Mordor to watch the castle of their king. The body of their queen had been taken from it when they had died side by side. Her sword had been left in the throne room and the blade had become black while the hilt had stayed gold. One of the wolves in the circle changed into a man and stood as the other man reached the circle. He had shaggy gray hair that made a mane around his face and yellow eyes. The man bowed to him. "My Lord, I bring news." The chief motioned for the man to continue. "She lives. She returned to the castle a few months ago."<p>

"Which she?" one of the wolves growled. The chief raised an eyebrow, indicating that he also wanted to know the answer.

"The Dark Queen. She returned and claimed her sword. The blade is silver again."

"So the dark magic that created her is not what returned her." The same wolf said.

"You didn't let me finish, Egan. I watched her as she walked the castle and picked up the sword. The sword isn't as bright as it had been when she first claimed it, before her marriage to the Dark King. There is a dark tint to the blade. Some of the darkness that made her the Dark Queen before their deaths is still there."

"You are sure that it is her?" The chief questioned.

"It is her. I would never forget the scent of my charge. His Majesty put my family in charge of keeping an eye on her before and after their marriage. It is her. What do we do?"

"The Wolves have always been the most loyal to the Dark King. After his death, we were forced to scatter and then regroup. It is plain to see that it was not the king's dark magic that brought the queen back to this world. But she is the one who has the ability to bring him back. As his most loyal servants, it falls upon us to bring him back to the world he conquered. What else did she take with her?"

"Some books. One of them was the history of Arda and the jewels that kept them alive."

"I know that book." The chief said. "Her ancestor was one of the four who helped make the jewels that she destroyed. She alone has the power to remake them. And if she can remake them, we can use the darkness in her to bring the king back and he can take complete control of this world." The chief lifted a stone from around his neck and placed it around the tracker's. "This is a call stone. I want you to follow the queen's scent and find her. Once you have, use this to call me and we will come to you and we will return the queen to her castle. And then return her husband to her as well." The wolves howled in agreement and the tracker changed and disappeared into the night. "To Mordor!" The chief changed into a large gray wolf and bounded to the east, his wolves followed.

* * *

><p>She placed Nardin back on the wall and gently touched Nardil. Nardin had been her grandfather's, Lord Celebrant's, sword. Nardil was her grandmother's bow. They had died and their weapons had been left in Lorthlórien for when her father, Threndon, came of age to claim them. He never did and so the Lady Galadriel had given them to her when she and the Fellowship of the Ring had rested in Lórien after Gandalf's death.<p>

_"Why do you hang up your sword?" _Alu questioned. They were all ancient and the voices of the spirits betrayed their strength and age.

_"It is no longer my sword, Alu. It is my family's sword. When Gilraen or Elrond are ready, they can take it up."_

_ "Then what will you use?" _Naur asked from the nearby fireplace. Even though she had the power to manifest herself and speak without the flames alive, she preferred the fire as it took less energy. Feywen looked at the sword in her hand. No one had noticed the dark tint to the blade that she was sure was there. It was a reminder that no matter what she did, what she had done and what had happened in the past would never leave her.

_"I will use this. I claimed this sword while in Mordor. It bonded to me. It changed as I did." _The elemental spirits said nothing in response. They had been with her when she had gone back to the castle in Mordor. They had joined her five hundred years after she had walked into the Black Lands. She sighed and looked up at the mural. It was of her and her final battle, the battle with Morgoth. Her eyes were drawn to the jewels on their foreheads. His had been in his crown. Hers had been placed on a circlet of black gold and so had hung much as her shard of the Arkenstone now hung on her head. _"I know why I had to go back." _She said to her companions.

_"Why?" _Vilya asked.

_"This sword. It's a reminder that the fight is never over. I was not brought back to govern the people of Middle Earth. I was brought back to be their champion against darkness. There is always going to be an ancient threat to these people and only my family has ever had the strength to fight them. It's time I tell the children what really happened in Mordor the second time. This sword is a reminder that we will always have to fight. When I finally cannot go on, one of them will have to take my place as the Champion of Middle Earth." _She grabbed the abandoned sheath from the floor and sheathed the sword. The sheath had still been on her belt when she had died. Glorfindel had removed it before they had burned her body and had placed it beneath her old weapons. She was glad since it meant that she would not have to get another one made. She belted on the sword and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that is a good start to what promises to be an awesome (hopefully awesome) fic. Thanks for reading and please review. I would like to know your thoughts on this.<strong>


	2. The Past

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She jumped out of bed and to the desk where she had laid the sword. She grabbed it and walked outside into her private garden. Once she was alone, she drew it and looked at it. There was no mistaking it now, there was a dark tint to the blade. One that she knew reflected what was inside of her.<p>

_**"Feywen?" **_Feywen didn't turn to face her husband. Glorfindel walked up to his wife and saw the tears streaming down her face. _**"I woke up and you weren't next to me. I got worried."**_

_** "I had a nightmare." **_She answered, not looking away from the sword.

_**"Tell me,"**_

_** "Glorfindel,"**_ she interrupted, _**"look at this blade. What do you see?" **_Glorfindel took the sword and moved out of her shadow and looked at the blade. He saw what she was looking at, but decided not to say it.

_**"I see a silver blade, the blade of the High Queen of Middle Earth." **_He answered.

_**"Don't play games with me, Glorfindel." **_She said from where she stood. She hadn't moved. _**"What do you see on the blade?" **_Glorfindel sighed.

_**"There is a dark tint there." **_Feywen sank to the ground, the tears falling in a steady stream. _**"Feywen, that does not mean that you have darkness inside you. It was black as night when you found it, remember? It could have a taint from the castle."**_

_** "No, Glorfindel." **_She sobbed. _**"The taint that is there is not from the castle. I drove that taint away when I picked up the sword."**_ Glorfindel sat next to her, placing the sword in front of them. _**"This is the sword I used when I was in Mordor. I claimed it from the armory. When I did, the blade turned into a bright silver. After my marriage to Morgoth, it started to darken. And it continued to darken as the years passed. Morgoth's darkness was supposed to have died with me. I think it may have come back when Eru brought me back."**_

_** "But Feywen, that would only happen if it had bonded to you."**_

_** "It did bond to me, Glorfindel. That is why I am using it instead of Nardin. That taint is a part of me."**_

_** "But how would the taint have come with you. According to the books we've read, the taint only returns with the soul that it is bound to." **_Feywen struggled not to run as she remembered Morgoth's last offer. _**"Feywen?" **_He placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.

_**"Don't touch me! Oh, Glorfindel, you should have found another." **_She cried, crawling away from him and the sword. _**"I am not worthy of you."**_

_** "Feywen, don't be silly. Of course you are worthy of me. We are worthy of each other."**_ He walked over to her.

_** "That may have been true before Morgoth."**_

_** "What do you mean?"**_

_** "The taint on that blade is what is in me! It's been there since I returned. It never went away." **_Glorfindel looked at her and she decided that it was time to tell him. _**"The last day that I was alive, the day you held me as I died, I went to Morgoth to kill him. He made me an offer." **_She took a breath. _**"He told me that, if I joined him, if I became his queen, he would leave you alive. That he would give you to me to have as a husband. I would have two husbands. The curse had been gone for five hundred years. I won in either case. Morgoth would be destroyed and Middle Earth would be safe. But, if I left him alive, I would have you. And we would have our family. I-I considered it. I nearly agreed to his demand. I would have if not for my grandfather. He told me that you would not want me if I took Morgoth up on his offer. That I would lose if I accepted. That I would be turning my back on the people I swore to protect, and the people I love." **_She turned to look at him. _**"Even though I had made the choice to die, part of me still wished that I had taken Morgoth up on his offer. That hesitation, that moment, tainted me forever. Eru should never have allowed me back. What if this taint has gotten into our children? Maybe, if I die, they'll be safe. They know what is expected of them, whichever one chooses to take up my mantle." **_She looked away again.

Glorfindel grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. _**"Listen to yourself! What has gotten into you?" **_She opened her mouth to answer, but he didn't let her. _**"So you have a dark taint on your soul. That doesn't make me love you any less. You had a chance to have me with you while you lived. But you would have been a Dark Elf, bound to Morgoth even though you had me. You turned away from that. You heeded your grandfather and found the truth in his words and the lies in Morgoth's. Don't you see? You deserve what you have been given. I know the reason you went back. I had seen it months before we ever went to Gondor for these political talks. You had been thinking of going back and seeing if this sword was there. When you found it, you took it and saw the truth about yourself. You can't tell me that you expected it to glow silver like it had when you first claimed it. You expected it to be black as night because you thought yourself evil because you knew that there was a darkness in you!**_

_** "Feywen, no one ever returns whole. Even with you and the children, I still feel that there is a part of me that is missing from when I was returned to this world. I am sure that Gandalf is a little broken inside as well. Just because you have a darkness inside you does not mean that we are going to turn from you. And I'll never turn from you. I will always be by your side." **_He lifted her hand and faced her wedding ring to her. _**"Do you remember what you told me about your quest with Frodo? When you were in Mordor, we met in a glade in our dreams. I told you that if you had to be controlled that you needed to be controlled by this ring." **_He shook her hand. _**"This ring is a symbol of our love. Let our love control you. Let it be what tells you that I am never going to turn from you. Even if you fall under some spell left by Morgoth, I will always fight for you. I love you, Lady Celebrant."**_ She smiled at the use of her old title.

_**"And I love you, Lord Glorfindel."**_

_** "Good. Now that we have that settled," **_he stood and pulled her up, _**"let's go back to bed." **_He tucked her under his arm, and guided her inside. At that same moment, horns sounded in the distance. Feywen looked sharply towards the gates. She stood a moment before turning sharply, grabbing her sword, and racing back through their bedroom and into the hall, Glorfindel on her heels and his sword in hand. What she saw in the courtyard made her stop in shock. Dozens of wolves had broken through the gates and were currently attacking the Elves that had already run into the courtyard to fight them. Feywen said nothing and jumped into the fray, killing the first wolf that came at her. She knew these wolves. One of them had been another guard of sorts when she had been in Mordor. They had come for her. She had been seen when she went back to Mordor to get the sword.

She looked around and saw her children surrounded by at least six of the wolves. The only thing that was keeping the wolves back was the fire coming from Gilraen. Elrond had yet to summon any aid to him. Feywen growled and weaved her way through the wolves to her children. She used the wind to knock the wolves out of her way as she went. Naur strengthened Gilraen's shield while the other elementals protected and fought with Feywen. Once she was close enough, Feywen used her sword to kill the wolves that threatened her children. The battle didn't last long. By the time Feywen had killed the wolves surrounding Elrond and Gilraen, the rest had either been killed or fled. She breathed through her mouth as she looked at the carnage. A few Elves had died in the fight. One thing was for sure, the wolves had not been here to kill them. She turned to face her children.

_**"Are the two of you all right?" **_She asked them, checking them to make sure nothing was broken.

_**"We're fine." **_Elrond said. _**"Gilraen managed to get the shield up in time."**_

_** "I'm not sure how much longer it would have held. It flared after a while."**_

_** "That would be because Naur strengthened while I fought my way to you."**_

_** "One is still alive!" **_They heard Elrohir call. Feywen pulled her sword out of a dead wolf and walked over to where Elrohir and Glorfindel stood, watching the dying wolf. It attempted to sit up when she neared it.

"Majesty," he wheezed and Feywen sneered.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I had to see if it was true. I didn't believe the scout when he told us that you lived again. My queen, you do not belong here." He wheezed a last breath and then fell onto the stone. Feywen was shaking when Glorfindel wrapped an arm around her.

_**"What manner of Warg is this?" **_Elrohir hissed. _**"None of the others have talked."**_

_** "These are not Wargs, Elrohir. And they are not normal wolves either. These are Wolves out of Mordor. More correctly, they are werewolves. They can talk because their ancestors were once men. When Morgoth first walked the world, he went to the Men of the East and made them an offer. In return for their service, he would give them power and protection. They agreed and he turned them into wolves, but let them retain the ability to shift form, making the excellent spy. Out of all of his creations, the Wolves are the most loyal to him. I thought that the power to shift had left them when we had died. I guess not."**_

_** "You are said they are from Mordor." **_Elrond pressed. _**"What are they doing all the way over here? What brought them here? What did they want?"**_

_** "They came for me." **_Feywen answered her son before turning to Elrohir. With Carolani in Mirkwood, he was her highest captain. _**"Elrohir, double the guard on watch. Burn these bodies. And scout the area. I want to know if the rest of the pack is out there."**_

_** "And if we find them?"**_

_** "Kill them." **_Feywen pulled herself from Glorfindel's grip and walked away. Gilraen made to follow her, knowing that something was wrong, but her father stopped her.

_**"Let her be."**_

_** "Why? She shouldn't be alone when she's like this."**_

_** "Gilraen, listen to me. For your mother, it is like her past is catching up with her again. When she was in Mordor with Morgoth, he forced her to marry him. To his people, he was a king."**_

_** "Which made her the queen." **_Gilraen finished. _**"So, that is why he addressed her so."**_

_** "You understood that?"**_

_** "Naneth has been teaching us Common Tongue." **_Elrond answered. Glorfindel chuckled.

_**"I think," **_he said, _**"it's time we all went back to bed." **_He guided his children inside and left Elrohir to carry out Feywen's commands.

* * *

><p><strong>hehehe, I think I will leave it at that for now. Thanks for reading and please review. Really interested in your thoughts.<strong>


	3. Answers

**Sorry! But I am here.**

* * *

><p>She looked at the statue of her mother. A Mortal woman who loved her Elandili child no matter what happened. She had been used to lure that child from the safety of Imladris during the War of the Ring. It had resulted in her death and the child forever scared in more ways than one. She looked at the sword that reflected her soul. <em>"Why did Eru send me back? He had to know that I had this taint on me. This taint is Morgoth's evil."<em>

_ "You deserved happiness." _Alu answered. _"You deserve everything that you have. This taint is just a part of you. It may be from his evil, but you control it. It doesn't control you and so you have still defeated Morgoth."_

_ "But you are not worried about the taint." _Kemen said suddenly. Feywen looked at the white rose. Glorfindel had planted it when she had been buried after the war with Morgoth. _"You are worried about why the wolves attacked."_

_ "They came for me. But I don't know why they ran. I kept expecting to be picked up and carried away by one of them. But they tried killing my family first and hardly paid any attention to me. They didn't even try to defend themselves when I attacked them. It seemed as if they were protecting me."_

_ "They think you are their queen. You are alive and so have command over them." _Vilya suggested. Feywen scowled in response.

_"If I had command over them, they wouldn't have dared attack my family. No, they were here to find me and see how well I was guarded. They want me to rule from Mordor and that damned castle. Well they have another thing coming."_

_ "You think you know what they want?" _Alu asked.

_"I'm not sure. I need to talk to Gandalf." _Feywen stood.

_"But he lives in Isengard now." _Kemen said. _"The journey there will take you a month alone."_

_ "I know. But he is the only one who can tell me what they want and if I can do it. Besides, it will keep my family safe."_ Feywen stood from the ground and walked back towards the house. She didn't go inside, but stopped in the garden and grabbed the discarded sheath and then left again. She wasn't going to tell anyone that she was leaving. It would only delay her and she needed answers. She went to the cottage she and Glorfindel had shared before everything with Morgoth had happened and grabbed spare clothes. She had left some in there just in case she would have to leave suddenly. She changed and hurried to the stables, stopping briefly in the Hall of Fire to look at the walls and her grandparent's weapons. She touched them gently a moment before taking the dagger her brother had given her and continuing on her way.

_**"Where do you think you are going?" **_Elrohir's voice came from the shadows as she was saddling the horse.

_**"I need answers, Elrohir. And there is only one person I can get them from."**_

_** "You are needed here. What if the wolves attack again?"**_

_** "I doubt that. They were here to see how well I was guarded. They want me in Mordor. They'll follow me to Isengard and try to waylay me. Did you find the rest of the pack?"**_

_** "No. They must have fled when the scout pack didn't return."**_

_** "Or they were never in the area. I don't like this Elrohir. You should have been able to find some trace of them." **_Feywen mounted the horse. _**"I should be back in a couple of months. Protect my family, Elrohir."**_

_** "Feywen, your crown." **_Elrohir whispered. Feywen looked at him. She often slept without her crown and so it was in her bedroom with Glorfindel.

_**"Gandalf knows me. I won't need it. And it would be safer if I wasn't wearing it on this type of journey. This isn't political. I don't plan on going and meeting any kings."**_

_** "Very well. What do I tell Glorfindel when he wakes up?"**_

_** "That I love him and not to follow me. And don't let Gilraen and Elrond follow either!"**_ Feywen dug her heels into the horse's side and they galloped out of the stables and the eastern gate. Elrohir watched a moment before closing the gate and returning to his own bed.

* * *

><p>He reached out to the other side of the bed, looking to pull his wife closer to him to ease the nightmare that she was gone, again. His eyes snapped open when he felt only cold sheets. He sat up and looked. The sun was starting to peak into the bedroom. He sighed and figured that she must have risen early after the attack the night before. He got out of bed and to their bathroom and splashed the cold water on his face. He walked out drying off and stopped after a moment, most of his face still dripping wet. On her bedside table was the gold circlet with the teardrop shaped Arkenstone shard. He knew that she was rarely without it as she had worn something on her head after her marriage to Morgoth and then while in Mandos, even though she hadn't known about the second. He turned sharply and went to the doors that led to their garden. He knew that she had left the sheath to her sword there when they had been attacked. The sheath was gone. He grabbed his robe and hurried down the hall to the stables, passing through the Hall of Fire. He stopped as he looked at her grandparents' weapons. Nardin and Nardil and the arrows were there. But there was a blank space where the dagger King Elessar had given her should be. <em>"No, no, no!"<em> He hurried out into the stables and found her horse gone. _"Elrohir. He was supposed to be patrolling last night." _Glorfindel turned on his heel and ran past his stunned children to the hall where Elrohir was living and banged on the door. _**"Elrohir, I know you are in there! Open the door!"**_

_**"What do you want, Glorfindel?" Elrohir yawned from behind him. He had risen early to check for signs of the wolves in the daylight.**_

_** "Where's Feywen gone? You were awake last night after the rest of us went to bed."**_

_** "She's probably still in her glade."**_

_** "Elrohir, don't play games with me. Her dagger is gone and so is her horse. Where has she gone?" **_The Elf sighed and turned to look at Elrond and Gilrean who had come up to them. They knew she was gone to.

_**"She said she needed answers, Glorfindel." **_Elrorhir looked at the family. _**"She also said that she loves you and that none of you were to follow her. This is something she has to do alone."**_

_** "The last time she had to do something alone, she ended up dead at the end of it." **_Glorfindel hissed.

_**"Do we go after her, Ada?" **_Gilraen asked softly. Glorfindel sighed.

_**"No. We will respect her wishes and not follow. I am sure she will tell us what she finds when she returns." **_Glorfindel crossed his arms and returned to his room to get dressed. Once again, she had gone on a journey without him because she believed she was sparing him the worry and distress. _"Feywen, we are in this together, you and I. I know you have a suspicion about why those wolves attacked. Why won't you share it with me?"_

* * *

><p>She checked her pace as she neared the gates of Isengard. Gandalf had done much to repair it and she felt at ease passing beneath the boughs that formed the gate. Gandalf had decided to stay in Middle Earth to be her advisor in times of trouble even though the Valar had permitted him to return to Valinor if he so chose. Right now, she was glad that he had not gone since she needed him. The Ents let her pass without harm and she stopped at the foot of the stairs to the tower, telling the horse to wait for her in the meadow. Gandalf had brought life to Isengard, something that the Ents were grateful for.<p>

She hurried inside and up the interior stairs to the balcony where she had seen him waiting for her. He always knew when she was coming, something that scared her sometimes. She put her fears aside as she reached the balcony and he turned to face her.

"Ah, Queen Feywen." He said with a smile. She returned the smile.

"Mellon, you know that when we are alone you can just call me Feywen. I prefer that."

"I know. But it is also who you are now and you cannot forget it."

"I will never be able to forget it, which is why I am here. The wolves did not perish."

"What wolves?"

"The Wolves of Mordor, Morgoth's werewolves. They attacked Rivendell last month. One said that he hadn't believed it was true that I lived."

"You went to Mordor." He looked at her sternly. "I told you not to go back there."

"I had to go back for this." She drew the sword and handed it to him. He immediately noticed the taint. "I told you about it, remember?"

"I remember. This taint,"

"Is from me." She gave him the short version of Morgoth's final offer and waited for him to say something. He looked at the blade and then at her.

"Why did the wolves attack?" He asked, tactfully changing the subject back to why she had come.

"They wanted me. I think they were seeing how well I was guarded. They surrounded my children. If Gilraen didn't have the ability to command the elements, I fear they would have been killed before Glorfindel and I made it out into the courtyard. Gandalf, do they want what I fear they do?"

"What is it that you fear they want from you?"

"I am alive where Morgoth is dead and I bear Morgoth's taint. My grandfather had a hand in creating the Silmarilli and I destroyed them. I killed Morgoth."

"You fear that they want you to undo what you did." She nodded.

"Can I do it?"

"You can remake the jewels, only they would not be what they once were. They would not be the Silmarilli as we knew them. As for resurrecting him, I don't know, Feywen. Only you know the answer to that." She looked in his eyes and saw the answer that he refused to say and that she had feared. She could bring him back and he was afraid that the taint would lead her to do it if she were in Mordor. "I will say this, again, however." He said, breaking her train of thought. "Do NOT go back to Mordor. No matter what, don't go back. If the wolves capture you, kill them and get back to Rivendell. You will be safest there. Do you understand me? Do not leave Rivendell on any account."

"I understand, Mithrandir. Thank you." She turned to leave.

"Feywen,"

"Yes?"

"Stay the night at least. You are tired and I would feel better if you stayed the night. I would rather you stay here in Isengard until this problem with the wolves was resolved, but then Glorfindel would be after my head if you hadn't taken it first in getting home." He chuckled. She smiled and nodded her acceptance.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


	4. Together

**Review Response: Elves are Awesome, you've no idea how much harder it's going to be. hehehehehe**

**Disclaimer: Can't remember if i put this in the first chapter or not so, I do not own any of the places, races, or names from the actual Lord of the Rings series. I only own Feywen, her Elemental Guardians, and her children (except for their names), as well as my extremely evil plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Gilraen," <strong>_she looked up at her name. Her brother, Elrond, was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, his arms crossed. She marked her place in the book and closed it.

_**"What is it?"**_

_** "I'm worried about Naneth. We should go and look for her."**_

_** "She didn't want us to. Remember? And Ada told us not to follow her."**_

_** "We don't even know where she has gone. What if she was captured by those wolves who attacked last week?"**_

_** "Naneth is too strong to be captured. Look what she did to the wolves."**_

_** "She is only one." **_Gilraen began to feel uneasy as Elrond made his argument to go after their mother. He was right. She was just one and the last time she had to fight a pack of something alone, she had almost been taken to Isengard and the fallen wizard Saruman. It was also when her mother, their grandmother, had died. _**"She is in danger of being taken back to Mordor. The last time she was there, she died while fighting for the good of Middle Earth. Morgoth forced her to marry him. If Ada and Naneth had not fought, we may very have been his children instead of Ada's."**_

_** "What are you afraid of, Elrond?"**_

_** "That she'll be forced into another marriage to some other dark being."**_

_** "There is no other dark being for her to be married to. Not to mention that she would never willingly give up something again, not the ones she loves."**_

_** "There is the chance if she is captured when she is alone."**_

_** "The guardians are with her."**_

_** "They won't be enough either. They weren't last time."**_

_** "Last time, she left them with Ada to keep the shields from failing."**_

_** "Is that a risk you are willing to take?" **_Gilraen looked at the book in her hands. It was the account of the War of the Ring they had been told, but she still found it interesting reading. In it was the events that had started their mother on her path. If she had not followed the Hobbit on his quest to destroy the Ring, Morgoth would not have needed to force her into a marriage because he wouldn't have known about her. She would have been safe. But if she had not gone, Sauron would have won and all would have been laid to waste because the Hobbit would have failed. Frodo knew it and knew that it was her presence that had saved him. Her mother had done the right thing even though her brother and friends and love did not want her to. She put the book down and grabbed her sword.

_**"Let's go. Elrohir said that she wanted to get answers. She will have gone to Gandalf. If we hurry, we can catch up to her."**_

_** "Why not Gondor? Surely the answers she wants are there."**_

_** "Gandalf is on the way to Gondor. With Saruman dead and Gandalf living in Isengard, the Gap of Rohan is safe to travel through. Naneth will have gone through there. From there, she could turn home or continue to Gondor."**_

_** "Alright, we'll go through the Gap of Rohan."**_

* * *

><p>She sighed in relief as she rode into the courtyard of the Homely House. To her, it was home and she was loath to leave it again. Gandalf's advice was sound and since she was the Lady of Rivendell, she had the power to summon the rage of the Ford of Bruinen to protect herself and those with her. Not to mention she also had her Element Guardians. She smiled as she dismounted her horse and waited for her children to run to her and greet her like they always did. She had sent Vilya ahead with word of her coming when she had entered the valley. Worry gnawed at her when none of her family ran out of the halls to greet her.<p>

_**"Feywen!"**_The Elf queen turned sharply at her name and saw Elrohir running towards her from her glade. It was where she and Glorfindel had built their house before the war with Morgoth. _**"You must come quickly! There is something wrong with Glorfindel. I can't get through to him."**_

_** "What's happened?" **_Feywen threw the reins to waiting stable hand and followed Elrohir to her old house.

_**"I am not sure. But he locked himself in the house shortly after you left. About a week later I think. I haven't been able to get through to him."**_

_** "And Gilraen and Elrond?" **_Elrohir's brow furrowed.

_**"They're not with you? I thought surely they would have caught up with you or you would have met them on your way back."**_

_** "Elrohir, no one rode in with me. And I left instructions not to follow. Why did you let them follow?"**_

_** "I didn't know until they had already left. And then Glorfindel," **_Feywen growled him into silence and opened the door to her house and found Glorfindel staring at his weapons on the table. She walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. _**"Melamin," **_she whispered. He looked at her and her heart broke. There was loss in his eyes that she had never thought to see again. The last time she had seen it, she was dying in his arms in the halls of Mordor.

_**"You're back. The children,"**_

_** "I didn't meet them on the road."**_

_** "Gilraen left this." **_He handed her a note in their daughter's neat scrawl.

_Ada, Elrond and I are going after Naneth. She is counting on the Wolves following her towards Isengard. I remember the tale you told us and what happened. We are unwilling to let that same scenario happen again. The only reason she wasn't taken to Saruman then was because you went back for her. This time, there is no one to go back for her. Please don't be mad. We'll be with Naneth and return when she does. Gilraen_

Feywen looked up from the letter. _**"You told them about the Orc pack." **_He nodded. _**"Where's your armor? Your light armor."**_

_** "Our rooms."**_

_** "Then go and put it on."**_

_** "Why?"**_

_** "We are going after our children. That's why." **_Feywen grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, grabbing his weapons at the same time. "We are in this together. We always have been. I left you here this time because I needed you to be safe from the Wolves. The fact that I didn't meet Gilraen and Elrond on the road means that they were taken by the Wolves. We'll go over Redhorn Pass and work our way to Mordor from there. The Wolves have dared take my family from me while I am away. They will pay for it with their lives."

"Before we go," he said, stopping her from turning to the door, "you have to tell me why you went to Gandalf." Feywen looked at him before sitting and motioning for him to do the same.

"The answers I needed weren't easy for me to hear. They won't be easy for you either." She took a breath and made sure that no other Elves were around and continued speaking in Common Tongue. "When the Wolves attacked, I had a feeling they were here to see how well I was guarded. They want me back in Mordor because I have the power to remake the jewels I destroyed. According to Gandalf, they won't be the same as before, but I have the power nonetheless. I also asked him if I had the power to do what they wanted me to do. He didn't answer me outright. But I saw the truth of it in his eyes." She didn't say it, but he knew.

"I'll go after them. You can't be allowed anywhere near Mordor again." He stood and grabbed his weapons.

"You are not leaving me here to worry over the lives of my family. I am going with you. The Wolves will listen to me when I demand our children back."

"Gandalf told you not to go back to Morodr. But you went back and got the sword. What if it was something deeper that drove you back to Mordor when you got the sword? What if this taint is what is drawing you back there? That is where you killed Morgoth. That is where you got the taint. It is there that the taint can infect you. I can't lose you again, Feywen. Especially to Morgoth. He took you from me once. I am not willing to let him take you from me again."

"And I am not going to let him take you from me either. When I tried to escape from his castle, just after Lithwen arrived, I was beaten and he got into my mind. He made me think you were there with me and he killed you before my eyes! He killed you and there was nothing I could do! We promised each other that we were in this together. If we go into Mordor, this time, we go in together." Glorfindel smiled.

_**"**__**Amin mela lle." **_He whispered, pulling her into a hug and kissing her. "Okay, we go together. And if we're to catch them before they reach Mordor, we have to go now. They have a two month head start on us."

"That two months will get them to Mordor by the time we travel a month. But we do have to hurry."

"What else are you worried about?" She bit her lip. "Feywen?"

"Elrond is the oldest, yet he doesn't have command over the elements like he should. He is a son of Celebrant's house. I'm worried that part of this taint is in our children. If you are right and this taint is connected to Mordor, then the longer they are there, the greater chance that we will lose one or both of them."

"Then we've no time to lose." She smiled.

_**"Elrohir!" **_She called and he appeared at the door.

_**"Yes, Feywen?"**_

_** "Ready our horses and supplies. We are going after our children." **_He nodded and left followed closely by the couple. _"Those Wolves messed with the wrong family and they will pay for it." _Feywen vowed and felt the same anger and commitment from Kemen, Alu, Vilya, and Naur. _"Again, I am at war. But I am not alone." _She squeezed her husband's hand and he squeezed hers in return.

_**"Together." **_He promised and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>*insert evil laugh for future plans* <strong>

**Translations: melamin=my love; amin mela lle= i love you**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
